


Thinking About You

by orphan_account



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [13]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Manip, Masturbation, NSFW Art, One-Sided Attraction, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Indulgent, but that's just because Leon's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events in New York Leon is alone again. What else is there but to dream about HIM?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421113
Kudos: 42





	Thinking About You

You're gone and I find myself wishing for another zombie attack, just so I can - maybe - see you again. After all, your work is your life.  
I just seem to have switched the booze with an unhealthy fascination for you.  
You're my new drug of the month.  


At least my liver can recover some, even if my dick's a bit sore, as much as I was 'thinking' about you.  
I'm not even sure you like men that way; although Wesker and maybe even Piers...  
Wishful thinking? At least there's no competition there.  


Is it sick that the thought of you in another man's arms turns me on?  
But every thought about you turns me on anyway...  
Here I go again. I hasten to throw aside my duvet.  


My cock is already painfully hard and leaking inside my briefs. Why do I even bother with underwear anymore?  
When I take myself in hand I wish it was you. Your fingers, calloused from years of handling a gun, deliciously rough and thick.  
I tighten - 'You' tighten your grip and stroke me with a sure hand, hard and fast.  
Your thumb strokes over my head, your fingernail teasing my at slit makes my shiver.  


I like the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time I tried my hands on a manip again... and somehow made myself blush, even if it's not THAT naughty...  
> All feedback is loved.


End file.
